


Heartless

by electrichearts3



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Valentino, Erotic Electrostimulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Love/Hate, M/M, Masochism, Rivalry, Unhealthy Relationships, staticmoth, top vox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrichearts3/pseuds/electrichearts3
Summary: Valentino doesn't trust the TV demon, but he can't seem to keep him out of his mind. Fourth chapter is explicit rated.(may be continued?)
Relationships: Valentino & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since that damn TV demon showed up, Valentino had felt a little less than secure. Sure, they had mutual understanding of how each of their domains benefited the other, but Valentino was always on edge. “Vox…” He rasped bitterly under his breath, slowly blowing out a billow of smoke between his lips. Valentino dropped the rest of the cigarette to the ground and crushed it under his heel.

The fact that Vox could control technology so easily was what made him wary. He had his eyes everywhere in Hell; cameras, digital displays of all sorts, phones, possibly anything utilizing a circuit and that pissed him off to no end. And yet, Valentino made no hesitation using the same technology to lure potential clients to his business and keeping them fixated on their lustful desires. There was always a demand for what he provided and Vox facilitated that in ways that Valentino sometimes felt left him in debt to that piece of shit - screen for a face.

The Overlord followed his routine walking effortlessly in his stilettos to his private office. The hall was oddly quiet here, it wasn’t like anyone had access to this area of the building. Valentino used this particular floor exclusively for business and he didn’t want any low ranking demon loitering or rummaging about. His finances were dear to him, it was the manner in which he maintained a level of prestige amongst the other Overlords of Hell and he couldn’t allow that to change.

Valentino unlocked a door into a corner unit and stepped in quickly closing the door behind him. He scanned the room suspiciously, making certain nothing appeared disturbed and then nonchalantly plopped over an executive style chair, letting his long legs swing out as it circled before exhaling with a deep sigh.

As content as he was with how his deal with Vox had expanded his market, he was also concerned. There were rogue efforts by other demons who were distributing adult content through other channels and Valentino now had the chore of finding them and either buying them out or eliminating his competition in ways that were often rather messy. He alone was the one to distribute any and all forms of adult entertainment in Hell. Indeed, one could call it a monopoly, but he was perfectly okay with that too.

Nonetheless, that damn TV was too much of a risk. He stared at his phone held precariously in his hand. The screen kept flashing, alerting him of several new messages.

 _Could he be spying on me through this damn thing too?_ Valentino wondered incredulously, folding his lower set arms by his waist.

He wasn’t sure what Vox’s end game was, but he knew he could not let his guard down with him. This was a dangerous dance Valentino had entered with the TV demon and he could not slip up. He would have to take the lead.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, of course, Valentino." The slightly distorted, but otherwise pleasantly soothing voice of Vox assured him. "I can have that arranged tonight, if you'd like?"

A hasty grin tugged at the corners of Valentino's mouth, he lifted the phone slightly closer to his lips. "Tonight would be wonderful."

The Overlord clicked the end call icon on his phone's screen and scoffed.

That TV seemed a little too eager to please Valentino's suggestion that they meet for dinner to discuss business. Valentino had even implied that there were new opportunities on the horizon and that it would be imperative that their deal be revisited. Vox didn't seem bothered by that at all which Valentino found suspicious, but perhaps he was just being paranoid. Despite Vox's proclivity for technology, he didn't seem to quite understand much else, he appeared entirely superficial in his dealings, even naïve to a degree.

However, Valentino was no fool, he was quick to notice how the TV demon's sphere of influence was growing and that meant his power was growing with it. Valentino had become complacent, never believing he'd need to acquire more control, but always sure to quell anyone who challenged him. He was never shy to flaunt his power nor his wealth and the denizens of Hell knew that well enough. It was a rare spectacle to have anyone cross him, typically it was nothing short of a massacre. 

Valentino sat quietly underneath the dim fluorescent lights of his office, ruminating on the night ahead. He tapped his nails over his desk and leaned forward looking closely at a disconnected monitor. "I'll figure you out soon enough." He cackled, peering at the faint reflection of himself on the dark screen. 

What would he wear? What would he say? He needed to play his cards carefully, even if Vox did not suspect a thing. It wasn't like Valentino had never been played before, and he couldn't remember the last time he had trusted anyone. No, he didn't even know what it was like to trust anyone anymore.

The willowy Overlord was suddenly on his feet causing the chair he was sitting on to roll back and hit the wall. "So, it's on!" He exclaimed.

He made his way back to a hidden lift and stepped into it, pressing the button for the main lounge on the ground level. When the doors opened, he paced through a dark corridor leading towards double doors with the letters 'V. I. P.' labeled over the top. Upon opening the two doors he was immediately greeted by several of his employees and even some of his clients.

"Hey Val, you got any specials tonight?" A rotund piggish looking demon he recognized, but could never remember his name called out from the other end of the lounge where a crowded bar was conveniently located. Valentino huffed in frustration. "Why not ask one of the playmates?" He hollered back.

He could see the pig making a beeline towards him and Valentino was in no mood to chat anyone up, even if it was one of his wealthier regulars. 

"I thought maybe you'd give me a little something extra considering I come here all the time, you know?" The pig snorted a perverted laugh that disgusted even Valentino. This pig was really one of the worst in his clientele, but he had to keep these morons distracted, letting them empty their own pockets.

"Well, maybe I do have someone that could spice up the night for you, my friend." Valentino's eyes wandered back towards the bar where his prize just happened to be standing around chatting with a crowd of his fans that seemed captivated by his mere presence. 

"Angel!" Valentino's voice pierced through the chatter. 

The spider demon's eyes went wide with dread and his head shot up, locking eyes with Valentino's. The onlookers followed Angel's line of sight and were quick to withdraw and scatter when they saw the Overlord's looming gaze above the crowd.

Valentino gestured him to come with his finger and Angel did not hesitate, though he showed no sign of enthusiasm. 

"How's it going, boss?" Angel casually greeted him as he made his way. Suddenly, the spider stopped dead in his tracks and sniffed the air with disgust. "Sheesh, what's wrong boss, you had an accident?" 

"Enough!" Valentino shushed him. "I have this lovely gentleman here." He raised one of his hands to the grinning pig beside him.

"Oh..." Angel acknowledged, realizing where the stench was emanating from.

"Make him feel special tonight, will ya?" 

He could see Angel's face scrunch up, repulsed at the idea.

"And do not disappoint." Valentino hissed threateningly. "You know what to do." 

Angel sighed defeatedly. "Fine." 

With that handled, Valentino pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring the muttering, astonished gasps and sometimes lewd stares. Normally, he'd be happy to bask in the attention, but right at this moment, he had more pressing matters to attend to. He rushed into his limousine outside and instructed the driver to take him to one of his private residences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no disrespect to pigs


	3. Chapter 3

Valentino had a discrete villa on the outskirts of the city where he would on occasion entertain some of his most important guests. It was his getaway place from Porn Studios, and it was also where he had previously invited Vox over for a drink. Business matters, nothing more. But, Valentino wasn't the type to stay within the bounds of what would be deemed appropriate for a business affair. When they first met here, he was prepared. He wanted to see how he could get Vox under his thumb. He dressed the part, used seductive tactics. He told the TV he was welcome to any playmate at his studio and to indulge in any fantasy he cared for with anyone under his employment. Vox seemed interested at first, but then he laughed it off dismissively in a way that reminded him of the Radio demon, Alastor. Yes, that one didn't seem to have much interest in Valentino's services either. Was Vox of the same disposition?

Valentino huffed despondently. "Guess I'll keep it strictly business then." His eyes skimmed through the large array of outfits in a closet that could be the size of a small apartment. He settled on a long classic style burgundy trench coat with some boring business attire to match, and traded his stilettos for a more subtle pair of pumps. That TV didn't seem like the type to appreciate high fashion anyway. 

The moth demon quickly dressed and posed seductively in front of a full length mirror. He stared at himself admiringly. "I make any outfit look good." He smirked with a flashing golden tooth, imagining how Vox would react seeing him. "Get ready bitch, you have no idea who you're messing with."

Satisfied with his look, he called for the limo to take him to the agreed location of their meeting. It was supposed to be one of the finest establishments in Pentagram city, but it was better known as a place where dirty dealings took place and often, negotiations would get bloody, but the coke and booze was exceptional. 

\---

On arrival, Valentino was directed to the back of the building by a scantly dressed demon that looked like some sort of canine. "This way, Mr. Valentino." The hostess instructed.

As the Overlord followed behind her, he thought to himself how she'd make a nice addition to his collection at the studio, then they entered one of the banquet rooms which were typically reserved for large parties.

"He's here." She announced and turned to leave.

Vox sat alone at a large circular table with a glass of scotch. His screen lit up and those luminescent eyes flashed the moment he saw Valentino. "I was beginning to think you had forgotten about our date tonight." He teased in that weird synthetic voice, standing up to pull out a chair next to him for Valentino to sit in.

Date? Did he hear that right? 

Valentino scoffed. "If that's what you want to call it." He yanked the chair slightly away from the other Overlord and then sat himself down. 

Vox's snarky smile filled the screen. "I'm glad you could make it, I'm sure with your busy schedule it was no convenience." 

"No busier than you it would seem considering your name is plastered everywhere I look." Valentino tilted his head back slightly and adjusted his heart-shaped glasses. "Business must be real good, huh?"

"Oh yes, going better than I expected." Vox smirked and downed the glass of scotch through a portal appearing where his mouth was. "But we're not here to talk about me." He said slamming the empty glass back on the table. "Let's talk about what's bothering you."

Valentino felt his jaw clench at that remark. "Not bothered really, I just got some new projects coming up with some of my biggest names and I need this shit on the downlow. I can't have those bootleggers going through your channels. You know? I got enough shit to deal with those copycats." 

Vox nodded. "Yes, I do see your concern." 

The moth leaned forward and held two of his hands up as he explained. "Look at it this way, there's no one else in Hell that has the resources I do for this kind of thing. You get a cut for shutting them down and-"

"Pardon me." The same demon from earlier interrupted as she strutted back into the room with a dirty martini in hand. "This is for you."

She placed the martini on the table in front of Valentino. "Anything else?" She asked. 

The pimp Overlord glared at Vox who had a stupid grin on his face. _How did he know this was one of his favorite drinks?_

Then he turned to look at the Hostess angrily. "Just get the fuck out, sound good?" 

Vox chuckled as she scurried out of the banquet room with her fluffy tail tucked between her legs. "You can be unbelievably amusing at times." He patted himself on the chest in a mocking effort to stop laughing. 

"Were you even listening to what I said?" Valentino growled, redirecting his frustration as one of his hands went to reach for the drink. "Don't waste my time, Vox." He said sniffing the drink suspiciously. "I got others waiting in line to workout deals with me."

A static sound was emitted in response, and the TV demon's screen blanked to black for a second before an ominous smile reappeared. "I would argue that I have more than accommodated your requirements on our original agreement. And I really don't see who would be lining up that could do what I can." Vox's smug grin grew wider. "Could it be Alastor?" He pondered. "Is he going to make vinyl copies of moaning whores for you and sell them by the corner? Ha-Ha-Ha-"

"Shut your fucking face off!" Valentino snarled, on the verge of smashing the taunting screen with his fist. "Or I'll do it for you."

Vox settled down with that threat and became serious. "Don't worry, I've heard you clearly." He folded his arms over his chest. "While I really like the sound of your proposition, I need a little something more to make it even."

Valentino didn't like the way this was going, but he maintained his composure, willing to hear him out.

"I need one of your talented whores to get close to that Radio bitch." Vox's voice became dark. "I need him - contained." 


	4. Chapter 4

Valentino quirked a brow, trying to process what Vox had just said. He took a sip of his drink and leaned back into the chair with a sly grin. "You want me to spy on Alastor for you?" The moth cackled at the prospect. "That fucker's got a cane up his ass, his sex drive is zero."

"Sex isn't the point." Vox stated flatly. "There are other methods of persuasion, as I'm sure you know. He's not like any of the other demons around here." 

"Oh?" Valentino cocked his head to one side. "And exactly how is he so different aside from being some fucking prude?" 

Vox fell silent. 

"You're not going to tell me?" The moth goaded. "Well, in that case, how am I supposed to help you?" 

"The frequency, can't hack his head." Vox blurted out.

"Hack his head?" Valentino repeated, unsure what he meant. 

"It's not something you could understand." 

Valentino leered tapping his fingers on the table. "Try me."

The TV's eyes shifted upwards in thought and then he seized one of the moth's unoccupied hands. "Let me show you." He said, guiding it up to the screen as if he were to kiss it.

"The fuck are you doing?" Valentino's antennae perked, and felt his entire body tense when a sudden jolt of electricity shot down his arm. The pimp abruptly pulled his hand away and stumbled to his feet, still holding his drink. "You trying to get yourself killed tonight?" He hissed menacingly holding one of his lower hands by his coat's pocket where he stored a revolver.

"Your senses are receptors, your nervous system, a conduit." Vox explained calmly. "I can get into anything or anyone with an electrical current, but not him. He's nothing, but interference." 

Valentino looked down at his own hand, the one the TV had just touched. He could still feel a tingling sensation in his arm and was strangely aroused by it. "As much as I'd like to give a shit about the details-." He gulped the rest of his martini and discarded the empty glass on the floor. "You pull stunts like that and you'll get fucked real fast. See, I'm not exactly keen on wasting any of my talent chasing after your Radio boy, so why don't you make it easy and just tell him you want to suck his dick yourself?" The moth jeered. "You two might be meant for each other."

The TV demon groaned and tugged his bowtie uncomfortably. "Alastor can't be controlled so easily. He's a risk, I've watched him, his mannerisms..."

"So?" Valentino inquired still intrigued by the sensation in his hand as he sat back down. 

"For one, his broadcasts are absolute trash." Vox's glowing eyes narrowed at the thought. "And he can't be bargained with, can't be bought, can't be influenced. He won't budge."

"I still don't see how that affects you." The pimp shrugged, slouching into the chair trying to get comfortable. "Don't see why you are so obsessed with the geezer. He doesn't seem all that interesting."

"Of course you don't." Vox retorted. "You have yet to see what I've seen." 

Valentino sneered at TV, unimpressed by what we had heard so far. "With your power-" The moth held one hand up as if to illustrate. "Why don't you just kill him yourself." 

"Underestimating him is easy." 

Vox's apparent infatuation with the Radio Demon was bizarre to him. The pimp sighed and searched one of his coat pockets for a cigarette. "I suppose I could help you, but it would take time. He's definitely not the type of client I attract." 

"Just a moment." The TV interjected, withdrawing a cigar from his sleeve. "Try this instead." 

Valentino paused, not sure if he should accept the offer. "Well, at least you're good for something." He leaned forward and plucked the cigar from Vox's fingers then slipped it into his mouth.

"Gotta Match?"

Vox stood up slightly from his chair to get closer. "No need." He smirked at the sight of Valentino's eyes going wide the moment the he lifted a finger against the end of the cigar. Then a spark jumped from his finger tip igniting the embers inside. 

The pimp rolled the cigar between his lips seemingly impressed, then pulled the cigar out and blew a large cloud of smoke over Vox's face. "Nice trick. You'd be quite popular at the studio." He took another puff as Vox waved his hand in front of him. "A real tragedy you're just like Alastor in that regard. Both so boring." He inhaled again. "Yeah, maybe that's the attraction." He chuckled. 

Vox seemed caught off guard, and a crackling sound buzzed through the air, but said nothing.

The pimp crossed his lower arms. "And, since you're just going to gawk at me like a useless cunt, let me tell you something. I know you've been spying on me at the studio. Those cameras you wired up, I think you've been using them to -" He stopped mid-sentence, noticing that Vox's face was flickering intermittently. "You're glitching." He tried alerting the TV, but didn't get a response. "You coked up or something?"

The screen dimmed and brightened, and then Vox's hand shot up, grasping the pimp's hand holding the cigar.

"Boring?" Vox was seething. "You have the nerve to compare me to that obsolete sack of shit?"

Valentino was startled by how angry the expression on the TV's screen looked. "Settle the fuck down." He tugged against Vox's hold, but his grip remained firm. "Can't take a damn joke?"

The TV demon's features melted into static lines and then his screen went blank. Valentino stared into the screen. "Hey - Hey! Don't get feisty -" He stammered reaching back into his coat pocket with one of his hands to grab his revolver.

Suddenly, every light blew out in the building and there was only darkness, even Vox's screen went dark. Just as he took hold of his weapon, he felt a massive jolt of electricity shock him, singeing every nerve in his body. His grip faltered instantly and his revolver tumbled to the floor. 

"F-fuck-ing T-V..." Valentino grumbled. He tried again, prying his arm from Vox's vice like hold, but didn't have the strength after the shock. His brain felt scrambled and his deeper instincts made him realize how dire the situation was. Then some of the undamaged fixtures in the establishment blinked back on, and he saw a lewd expression on the screen staring at him.

"Be careful now." He heard Vox's disembodied voice, though his lips weren't moving. "Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." 

"Now, we can finally have some fun." Vox reached to grab another of Valentino's arms and dragged him over the table, pulling him over it, onto his back. The moth's long, wobbly legs kicked out weakly. "Y-You-piece of-" He heard the moth struggling to articulate words, unable to break from the nauseating pain needling through his head.

Valentino heaved, agitated and to be honest, concerned by how the TV demon was behaving now.

"Ugh, what the fuck?" Valentino groaned, rubbing one side of his head. "Do I look like that radio bitch to you, fucking prick."

"What did you say to me?" Vox sneered, but then his gloating face returned. "You were wrong about my sex drive-but-" He tugged on the waistband of Valentino's coat until it ripped off. "You were correct in suspecting that I was spying on you." He then carefully removed the moth's shades to look into those furious, red ruby eyes. "There's nothing a lowlife pest like you can hide from me."

The TV demon continued unceremoniously ripping apart the other's garments until he was fully exposed. For Valentino, being naked didn't mean much, as he felt entirely confident in the nude, but to be exposed before a rival overlord, who he had attempted to seduce once before was dangerously thrilling. Valentino had trouble hiding it.

 _Yes!_ The devious moth relished inwardly. _This TV bitch does seem to have a charge after all._

" **Now** you act like you want to fuck me?" The pimp feigned disinterest, and tried pushing the TV demon off of him with his lower arms to no avail, he was still too weak.

"Don't play coy..." Vox jeered in response. "I know what you're into." He hunched down and placed two hands over Valentino's neck. "But, have you felt this before?" 

Short pulses of electrical currents shot down his spine, and nothing could be done to prevent a shrill cry from erupting within him. He shook his head and clawed at the hands around his neck as the other two pushed up against the other's chest. 

"Wha-the fuCK!?" Valentino growled.

 _This fucker has too much juice, I need to teach him how to tone it down._ Valentino thought to himself as he contemplated how to play this out.

"You liked that a little too much, hmm?" Vox glanced down mockingly at the moth's hardening erection. He brushed the length with his glowing, metallic finger tips and then stroked it in his hand a few times eliciting small whines from the moth. "You want to feel that down here?"

Valentino's eyes went wide, and squirmed at the thought considering his cock was still in the hand of the insanely powerful overlord.

Panting as he regained some of his strength, Valentino propped himself up slightly with his elbows to look at the TV directly. "If you're going to fuck me, you should know how to make me cum." He hissed with a fearsome, strained smile. "Less voltage, motherfucker."

Vox's snarky grin couldn't seem to get any wider, delighted by the challenge. The mere thought of making the infamous and equally gorgeous moth pimp orgasm made him so hot, he thought he would short himself that moment. 

"I'll make you cum until you beg me to stop." Vox hummed with a boast of confidence.

Having successfully shifted the power-struggle in his favor, Valentino moaned softly in response and lifted two hands on either side of his chest and then circled his own nipples with his fingers, teasing the TV demon. "That's what I expect from you." He whispered lustfully, his legs widening for the demon wedged between them. "Only you."


End file.
